


Fireworks

by CastielHasThePhonebox



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielHasThePhonebox/pseuds/CastielHasThePhonebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While Gavin watched the sky, Michael watched Gavin. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't stop watching the way his face lit up both literally and figuratively. Besides, he was being quiet and still for once, and Michael was going to enjoy it while it lasted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gavin invites Michael to watch the fireworks.

Michael hadn't bothered to plan for Fourth of July. Sure, he could go out and get drunk like the rest of the guys, but it's not like they didn't do that all the time regardless of whether they were celebrating or not. Besides, he had spent the day on last minute editing and dealing with rendering errors, and he was ready to finally go home and calm down. 

 

He leaned back in his chair as his computer shut down for the evening. Just when the screen went dark, he heard the office door swing open.

 

"Hello, Michael!" Gavin called out in his almost irritatingly happy tone, which Michael wouldn't have minded if he wasn't pissed off already. When he didn't get a response, Gavin walked up behind him and leaned on the back of his chair, poking at the side of his head as he talked. "Hello? Anybody home?"

 

"What do you want?" Michael asked without looking up.

 

"I'm going to see the fireworks tonight."

 

"And?"

 

"And I've decided that you're coming with me." Michael spun his chair around to face Gavin. With the support of the back of the chair he'd been leaning on suddenly pulled out from under him, he stumbled forward a few inches, and Michael couldn't help but pick up on how close Gavin's face was to his own in the short moment before he regained balance. He quickly pushed the thought away, content as always to pretend thoughts like that had never happened.

 

"What the hell do you mean you decided? You don't just decide things for people, asshole." He glared up at Gavin in an attempt to seem more angry than he actually was, though he knew Gavin could tell the difference between the act and real rage by that point. As if to confirm this, he responded with a grin.

 

"Well, I just did. C'mon, they're showing them at the park and they're selling food and sparklers and--"

 

"And it'll be top?" Michael guessed, earning him an even bigger grin, and Michael couldn't help but crack a small smile, too.

 

"Exactly!" He reached forward and tugged on Michael's sleeve. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going." 

 

Despite his best attempts to explain why showing up for fireworks hours before the sun went down was a dumb idea, Michael still found himself pulling into the parking lot near the park around six thirty. Gavin immediately bounded out of the car, yelling something about finding a good spot before they were taken. By the time Michael locked his car and pocketed the keys, he was too far away to even see.

 

Michael wandered off toward the small gathering of food stands. He bought ice cream for the two of them and, remembering what Gavin mentioned earlier, picked up a few boxes of sparklers. 

 

When he made it to the field, he was shocked by how many people were already setting up chairs and blankets to watch the show. Michael sighed and moved what he was holding all over to one arm. He pulled out his phone to ask where Gavin was, but he wasn't even past the lock screen before something caught his attention.

 

"Michael!" He head snapped up when he heard his name, and he saw Gavin in the distance, jumping around and waving his arms like he'd gone insane. Michael shook his head and laughed, briefly wondering if he should be worried that he so easily picked his voice out over all the chatter, but he wrote it off as proof Gavin talks too much and made his way to his flailing friend, who didn't sit back down until he was confident Michael had seen him.

 

As they sat there for the next few hours, Michael pretended not to notice how many times he found himself trying to avoid letting his mind have its way. When Gavin's ice cream slowly started to melt down his hand and he licked it off of his fingers. When they were drawing shapes - mostly dicks - with the sparklers, and Gavin decided to make a somewhat misshapen heart and gave Michael an over-exaggerated joke of a wink. When night fell and the first firework finally went off, and Gavin grabbed Michael's leg while he pointed excitedly to the sky, as if he wouldn't have noticed without Gavin getting his attention.

 

It wasn't like Michael didn't understand what it meant when his thoughts trailed off and tried to find meaning behind all these little moments, as they had so often in the last few months. Stubbornness just won out over feelings, so he refused to do anything about the situation. It was better to just avoid it, and maybe it would go away.

 

While Gavin watched the sky, Michael watched Gavin. He knew he was staring, but he couldn't stop watching the way his face lit up both literally and figuratively. Besides, he was being quiet and still for once, and Michael was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Eventually, though, Gavin turned to face him.

 

"You're supposed to be watching the fireworks, you doughnut." Michael rolled his eyes.

 

"I was watching, dumbass. We just looked down at the same time."

 

"Right," he responded, and something about his tone and stupid smile irritated Michael. Gavin looked back up. "We came here for the show. We should pay attention, yeah?"

 

"I came here for you," he grumbled. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized he'd said it out loud. He was silently thankful that the explosions and other people seemed to cover it because Gavin didn't show any sign of hearing what he said. Part of his brain started to nag him, to tell him this was his chance to say whatever he wanted and not be heard, but only one thing came to mind. "I'm in love with a fucking idiot."

 

 _And I'm royally fucked_ , he added mentally. Michael knew he had to stop. He looked up at the fireworks, at the kids running around with sparklers, at the various groups and couples around them. Anywhere but Gavin. He was starting to wonder how long it would take for these thoughts to run their course and let him go back to thinking of his best friend as just that.

 

More and more fireworks were going off at a time, and it was pretty obvious they had reached the finale when he chanced a glance back toward Gavin. Michael was shocked to see that this time he was the one being stared at. He could swear he heard Gavin squeak when he was caught, but he didn't look away. Gavin froze for a moment, then the next thing Michael knew Gavin's face was right in front of his own, and their lips barely were just barely brushing by each other.

 

There was a pause, neither daring to move right away. After a few seconds, Gavin leaned in again, moving a hand up to the back of Michael's neck to pull him a bit closer. It wasn't a long kiss. The last few fireworks went off as they pulled away, and despite the sounds of people around them getting ready to leave and talking while they did so, Michael felt deafened by how quiet it seemed and strangely alone.

 

"What the hell?" he asked, finally breaking their silence once most of the crowd had cleared, and Gavin gave him that annoying goofy grin of his again.

 

"Love you, too, my little Michael." It took a second to process what he'd just said.

 

"You mean you heard…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're a fuckin' asshole, you know that?" Gavin started laughing, and almost on instinct Michael reached out and gave him a light slap on the side of the head, which he of course pretended hurt more than it did.

 

"Ow! Michael..." he whined, but anything else he was about to say was cut off by one more quick kiss. If Gavin could make a move, Michael wasn't about to leave without starting at least one. He got the odd feeling he wouldn't live it down otherwise.

 

"Shut up, Gavin." He felt Gavin smile against his lips, and Michael couldn't help but wonder why he'd ever bothered to push his thoughts away.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic written in over a year, and my first ever for this fandom~
> 
> Shout out to Anna for the prompt and the editing, and to both her and Lindsay for their encouraging fangirling.
> 
> Edit: Several small typos fixed.


End file.
